The present disclosure relates to systems, apparatus, and methods for time shifting broadcast signals, and more particularly, for the storing and selective playback of a plurality of simultaneously-broadcasted radio signals in a broadcast band.
Time-shifting has become a popular feature in consumer electronic devices. Generally, time-shifting allows a user to record a program broadcast at an earlier time, and replay the program at a later, more convenient time. Whereas in the past, users needed to manually program a tape recording device to record broadcasted programs to magnetic tape (e.g., an audio cassette tape or VHS video tape), improvements in technology have raised consumer expectations in that automatic recording and time-shifting devices (e.g., digital video recorders a.k.a. DVRs) which record automatically to high-capacity digital media are now the norm, the random-access properties of digital media facilitating playback operations such as time-shifting and commercial skipping. The advantages of time shifting are well-recognized, and enable users to enjoy broadcasts according to their own schedule and lifestyle, rather than forcing the consumer to conform one's viewing habits to a broadcaster's schedule.
Often, two or more programs may be broadcast at the same time on different channels, forcing the consumer to choose one program over the other. Time shifting enables a consumer to watch one program while recording another, or, if their hardware is capable, to simultaneously record both programs for later viewing.
Other forms of media delivery devices, such as personal mp3 players and interne streaming media, have also raised expectations for consumers, who now demand access to whatever media they wish, at any time.
In contrast, a conventional automotive radio receiver typically receives a single analog program that is broadcast over the AM or FM band.
Conventional time-shifting devices may have drawbacks, because a user must specify, in advance, which programs to record. Additionally, conventional time-shifting devices, which have tuner sections that decode the signals for the program(s) of interest prior to recording, are unable to record more than two or three concurrent programs out of dozens or even hundreds of programs which may be broadcast at a given time, which substantially narrows a consumer's ability to view desired content in a convenient manner.